


Lencería

by battyMadison



Series: Sugar [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Canonical Age Difference, Creampie, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Lingerie, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will quiere darle un buen regalo a Hannibal, pero ¿qué obsequiarle al hombre que todo lo tiene? Así que se las ingenia y bueno, vestirse con lencería erótica es la mejor respuesta. Claro que el día de la sorpresa a Hannibal se le ocurre traer alguien a cenar y ahora a Will no le queda de otra que jugar en su celular encerrado en el baño. ¿Será así toda la noche?--Continuación de Sugar, el universo donde Will y Hannibal se conocieron una década antes que en el canon. Ahora Will tiene 28 años y Hannibal 42 años y en serio, son felices. Humor, fluff y por supuesto smut!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715695
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Pensar en un regalo para Hannibal es uno de esos temas que a Will le complican la vida, porque ¿qué regalarle al hombre que lo tiene todo? Más considerando que en su relación, el doctor parece ponerse como meta el obsequiarle lo que se le ocurra, lo quiera o no.

En los cuatro años que llevan juntos (incluyendo ese lleno de amargura tras terminar, luego de que Will se enterara de las proclividades de Hannibal), ha apostado por regalos simples y a veces sentimentales: un par de anzuelos para que lo acompañe a pescar, unas corbatas bellísimas, unos lápices de grafito para sus dibujos e incluso una velada romántica en Florencia digna de una película.

Pero ahora Will quiere regalarle algo diferente y que le quite el aliento como suele suceder cuando le toca a él recibir uno de sus obsequios. Quiere que Hannibal abra de par en par sus ojos y la sorpresa marque su elegante rostro.

Quiere que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable.

Porque vivir en una mansión en Baltimore es una de esas cosas que nunca se habría esperado en su juventud, menos vivir con el amor de su vida, el tener una carrera académica en el FBI, y, especialmente, el ser tan feliz. Así que cree importante hacer un gesto para Hannibal porque sabe cuan amado es y quiere mostrarle lo recíproco que es eso.

Contemplando su objetivo cierra su laptop y se levanta del diván, estirándose y caminando hacia la cocina, dándole un pequeño cariño a Buster, que lo sigue encantado.

Está sacando del refrigerador un jugo delicioso que hizo Hannibal de frambuesas con durazno cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta y en momentos se encuentra con el susodicho en la cocina, mirándolo terriblemente enamorado, como siempre.

—Mi corazón —lo saluda Hannibal amoroso, acercándose y besándole la frente—, veo que te ha encantado el sabor.

Asiente con la cabeza, recibiendo el beso y bebiendo de su vaso—. Me saqué la lotería contigo: doctor millonario y excelente cocinero. Casi perfecto, salvo por eso del canibalismo.

Hannibal sonríe enigmático—. Me esfuerzo.

—Claro, claro —contesta, dándole unos empujoncitos sin fuerza—, y ahora ponte a cocinar, qué tengo ganas de comer ese bife sabroso con arroz.

—Por supuesto que querrías algo así de simple —replica Hannibal sonriendo de nuevo y poniendo manos a la obra.

Will vuelve a la sala, pensando aún en su meta.

Cosas que ama Hannibal: las artes clásicas, cocinar, destruir vidas. A él, Will Graham.

Se rasca la barbilla, sintiendo el contorno de su barba descuidada. Hannibal lo adora de maneras que llegan a ser vergonzosas y que se han ganado más de un comentario de parte de todos esos snobs con los que se encuentran en la ópera o en los banquetes que ofrece.

Lo adora en formas que lo hacen derretirse y preguntarse cómo es que vivió tantos años sin tales muestras de cariño. Sin ser amado así. En cómo pareciera adorarlo, siempre queriendo dibujarlo de alguna forma, con ropa o sin un pedazo de tela cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Podría ir por ahí el regalo, piensa Will, imaginándose lo qué podría hacer. Después de todo, y a estas alturas con orgullo, es una especie de _sugar baby_.

Así que con esa resolución vuelve a abrir su computador empezando a buscar lencería erótica masculina.

Será perfecto.

-

-

-

Revisar por internet fue mucho más fácil que ir a alguna tienda. ¿El motivo? Estar emparejado con un caballero del porte de Hannibal Lecter no ha sido remedio para que Will abandonara su torpeza social y pocas ganas de tratar con extraños.

Compra (con su propio dinero ganado de buena forma en la excelente institución nada erótica que es el FBI), tres conjuntos que cree que podrían gustarle a Hannibal, pero el que se gana su sonrojo y excitación es el de color azul cobalto. Es un _babydoll_ precioso de encaje, con una tanga que solo tiene un lazo en la parte de atrás nada más y unas ligas, también de encaje, con pequeños diseños similares a rosas diminutas.

Lo maravilloso es que el pedido debería llegar un día antes al cumpleaños de Hannibal, por lo que tendrá tiempo de ponérselo y ver qué tan bien le queda.

Hannibal lo mira curioso esa semana, con esa cara que pone de querer descifrar todos los misterios que esconde Will Graham en su cabeza y amar cada minuto haciéndolo.

—Algo tramas —le dice una noche, ambos sudorosos y acomodándose para dormir.

Will pestañea de manera perezosa y sonríe con travesura—. Nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar.

Hannibal apaga la luz de su velador y aunque deja oscuro el dormitorio, Will puede ver su expresión de intriga y molestia—. Espero que no tenga relación con mi cumpleaños, Will, sabes cuan poca importancia le doy a esas cosas.

Will besa su hombro ya sintiendo el sueño venir por él—. Qué tanto te quejas, si te he dicho que estás envejeciendo como un rey.

—Gordo e impotente —responde rápido Hannibal depositando un suave beso entre sus rizos. Will no se digna en devolverle el comentario, cayendo dormido en un santiamén.

-

-

-

Hannibal sigue en su consulta psiquiátrica (“sí, Will, destinaré mis talentos a las artes mentales” “destinarás tu sadismo a torturas psicológicas”), mientras Will espera que llegue el despacho, paseándose por la casa con Buster mirándolo con la lengua afuera, siguiéndole los pasos.

Cuando suena el timbre corre hacia la puerta deteniéndose ante esta para fingir que no ha estado toda la tarde ansioso esperando por el paquete. El cartero ni lo mira mientras Will firma la orden y se va apenas está listo el recibo.

Will camina con pasos seguros hasta su oficina, espacio en el que Hannibal no entra con eso de respetar su privacidad (una de los puntos en los que concordaron tras su regreso), y ahí abre la caja, sacando cada uno de los conjuntos. La tela es suave y tan bellísima como se veía en internet, y es que Will claramente no iba a comprar cosas de mala calidad conociendo a Hannibal, nada ordinario o estrambótico.

Saca el conjunto azul, maravillándose con el _babydoll_ : tiene un escote pequeño, elaborado para pectorales masculinos, con unos tirantes delgados que se pueden ajustar en la parte de atrás en un simple nudo. La tela que cae en las caderas es de seda a diferencia del resto del material que es de encaje.

Mirando la hora, calcula que Hannibal llegará en unos 40 minutos, suficiente tiempo para probarse el conjunto en el baño gigante que comparten dentro de su dormitorio.

Así que ahí se observa: la tenida le queda ceñida pero sin verse mal, como si fuera un guante; tanto la tanga y el _babydoll_ , como las medias y las ligas.

Se analiza detenidamente en el espejo, sonriendo ante el rubor que le cubre todo el rostro, el cuello y parte de su clavícula. No puede no pensar en que le queda bien y cree con todo corazón que a Hannibal va a encantarle.

Se retira la ropa con delicadeza, guardándola nuevamente en la caja. Mañana, al llegar de la academia, realizará la segunda parte de su plan: depilación.

-

-

-

En la mañana besa la mejilla de Hannibal, quien aún duerme, le susurra un suave feliz cumpleaños y se prepara rápido para ir a trabajar. Durante todo el día los nervios lo acechan mientras piensa lo que hará en la tarde, siendo más taciturno que de costumbre a los jóvenes cadetes y a sus colegas.

Al marcar las 17:00 horas el reloj, se lanza a su auto para llegar a la mansión, conduciendo casi casi a exceso de velocidad. En la puerta Buster le ladra complacido de tenerlo tan pronto, pero lamentablemente Will no tiene tiempo para hacerlas de buen papá, así que unos cariñitos soborna su cariño con unos _snacks_ de regalo mientras se pone manos a la obra.

Compró cuatro máquinas de afeitar, dos cremas (de esas de buena marca) y todo lo que vio en internet como necesario para quedar muy suave. Se da una ducha rápida, encargándose de pensar bien en cada zona que piensa acicalar y se seca con paciencia.

Sus piernas no son tan difíciles como temía ya que, agradecidamente para la ocasión, sus muslos no tienen tanto pelo, por fin sirviéndole eso de ser tan lampiño. Decide solo recortar sus vellos públicos, temeroso de rasurarse ahí y luego tener que sufrir la tortura de la comezón.

Finalmente se mira al espejo, satisfecho con el trabajo, y se fija en su rostro.

Nunca durante su relación con Hannibal se ha dejado las mejillas sin rastro de nada, sabiendo que luce como un adolescente cuando no tiene barba. Y luego de darse cuenta que era básicamente un _sugar baby_ , decidió aún no cortarse el vello para evitar comentarios todavía más molestos acerca de su diferencia de edad.

Pero la verdad es que no le importa y sabe que a Hannibal, a quien realmente no le importa nada, menos aún le afectan. Puede vivir con unas semanas de chismes. Tan solo será un tiempo con su cara desnuda porque detesta tener que estar rasurándose en las mañanas (son minutos importantes de sueño que pierde).

Toma la maquinilla y se pone en acción y en minutos la cara que lo observa en el espejo podría ser de alguien a quién le piden identificación en las botillerías. Será, piensa, mientras se la moja con su loción (que Hannibal ha aprendido a apreciar).

Ahora, la parte cachonda.

Saca el lubricante carísimo que mantienen para sus aventuras en la tina para preparar el regalo que Hannibal no tendrá que abrir, _ja ja ja_. Apoyándose en el lavamanos separa sus piernas para acariciar entre sus nalgas al anillo de su agujero. Con las yemas de uno de sus dedos húmedos lo toca hasta ingresarlo en su interior, masajeando las paredes y sumando otros dos para terminar. No puede evitar emitir un pequeño gemido ante la acción, notanto que tras tanto amor propio ahora porta una erección.

La ignora, sabiendo que pronto se divertirá mucho, así que desnudo y seco, se mira de arriba hacia abajo y luego vuelve al dormitorio, ojos en la caja que dejó en la cama antes de bañarse. Saca la pieza que eligió y guarda el resto en su clóset, caminando nuevamente al baño para ponerse el conjunto.

Sin pelos en las piernas, las medias suben fácilmente. Y con su vello público recortado, la tanga le queda mucho más cómoda, salvo por la cabeza de su pene erecto que tímidamente se ve por el borde de la tela.

Ya vestido se mira otra vez al espejo, no pudiendo no sorprenderse ante la imagen. Claro está que podría tener una carrera como modelo de lencería erótica, piensa, dándose una vuelta para mirarse por atrás. Hannibal amará la visión.

Se acerca más al espejo para dar el último toque, cepillándose el pelo y permitiendo a sus rizos brillar como nunca.

Está en eso cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta y a Hannibal entrando.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, mirándose rápido y muriendo de ansiedad—. ¡Hannibal! —grita segundos después desde el umbral del baño, sabiendo lo mucho que le molesta a su pareja el que grite dentro de la casa (“tan incivilizado, Will”).

—Will, no hagas eso —de hecho lo critica Hannibal desde el pasillo—. Vino conmigo Donald Sutcliffe, que se quedará a cenar.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —vuelve a vociferar, saliendo del baño pero cuando nota la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio moverse, se encierra como si el demonio lo persiguiera.

—Te envié un mensaje —responde Hannibal entrando a la habitación—. ¿Ocurrió algo? No sueles darte baños largos al llegar.

Will está apoyado en el lavamanos de loza, ojos aún gigantes y llenos de pánico, erección totalmente muerta—. No, para nada, estuve jugando con Buster y me vine al baño poco antes que llegarás.

Silencio por unos segundos—. Prepararé algo rápido —escucha a Hannibal, quien añade—. Te espero abajo, mi amor.

Maldita mierda santa, piensa Will, mirándose otra vez en el espejo. De todos los putos días en que Hannibal decide ser una mariposa social ¡tenía que ser el de su cumpleaños!

¿Qué hacer? Podría sacarse el conjunto, guardarlo y esperar hasta después de cenar. Pero su maldito rostro luciendo de 17 años será una gran luz roja y Hannibal estará todo el rato tratando de interrogarlo.

Además que detesta a Sutcliffe, qué tipo más aburrido y petulante.

Levanta su abandonado teléfono que dejó ahí, en el mueble al lado del lavamanos, y se da cuenta que tiene tres SMS de Hannibal y una llamada perdida, todos indicándole la venida de ese horrible sujeto.

No, lo único que puede hacer es quedarse aquí encerrado, muriendo de mortificación por los siguientes minutos, quizás horas, hasta que Hannibal decida investigar su ausencia.

Se sienta en el WC y abre el juego de la serpiente. Tendrá que pasar el rato nada más, piensa con valentía.

-

-

-

Son 40 minutos los que transcurren desde que Hannibal llegó con su invitado de piedra cuando hay novedades en su tarde del infierno.

Está concentrado tratando de que su serpiente no muera chocando con las paredes luego de haberle hecho una cola enorme, cuando escucha a Hannibal desde detrás de la puerta—. La cena está lista, Will. ¿Ocurrió algo? —vuelve a preguntar.

Guarda un silencio incómodo, tratando de pensar en una respuesta poco llamativa—. No, nada de nada, solo he querido relajarme un rato.

—Will. Sé que Sutcliffe no es de tu simpatía y que debes estar molesto porque lo invité sin previo aviso. Me temo haberme visto emboscado poco antes de venir para acá y mi cortesía me impidió no traerlo.

Traducción: “se me pegó como una lapa pero como soy el rey de las buenas maneras le estoy cocinando”.

—Pero aun así preferiría que bajaras a cenar —prosigue con dignidad.

Will se vuelve a mirar al espejo. No, imposible—. ¿Podría pasar por esta vez? —consulta tímido.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

—Como prefieres.

 _Ouch_ , el frío de la respuesta le provoca piel de gallina. Deja el teléfono en su regazo y se lleva las manos al rostro. Está todo saliendo horriblemente: ahora debería estar siendo follado de mil maneras y no sentado tristemente en su baño mientras Hannibal se enoja con él y le da su comida a un tipejo atroz.

Son otros 40 minutos los que se debe tragar sentado, aprovechando de catalogar que sí, quizás es hora de que ponga una nueva capa de fragüe en la cerámica, cuando por fin escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, señalando la partida de quien nunca debió venir.

Se levanta, acomodándose cada una de las piezas, observando que su cabello esté como trató que le quedará (lamentablemente sus rizos son indomables y ya lucen totalmente esparcidos), mientras espera que la voz de Hannibal se escuche en el dormitorio.

Y espera. Y espera. Tras llevar 15 minutos así, sin ningún doctor Lecter en el área, decide que algo tiene qué hacer.

—¡Hannibal! —grita, saliendo del baño y entrando de nuevo, cierra la puerta y vuelve a esperar.

Nada.

Seguramente lo puso más furioso de lo que ya está con el grito.

Maldita sea, refunfuña, arrugando el entrecejo y tomando su teléfono. Le envía un mensaje: “ _ven para acá. Por favor :(_ ”. Nada.

Así que lo llama.

 _Nada_.

Realmente detesta que Hannibal tenga la madurez emocional de un niño malcriado. Porque fue él quien invitó a un tipo que solo sabe mirar a Will como si fuera basura blanca que se acuesta por dinero, sin avisarle de verdad, nada de eso de mensajes a última hora. Will está en su total derecho de no haber querido cenar con él.

Pero es su cumpleaños y Will Graham se ha esforzado demasiado en este maldito regalo. Así que se levanta, abre la puerta del baño y con coraje camina por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose con el rostro en alto a la sala donde puede ver la luz de la lámpara encendida.

Abre la puerta de un golpe, entrando y encontrando a Hannibal en su sofá, bebiendo una copa de vino como si fuera una figura de la regencia que se ha enterado de que su cortejo rechazado.

—¡Lo qué provocas qué haga! —farfulla molesto y respirando hondo, manos en sus caderas por no saber dónde más ponerlas.

Eso sí, Hannibal no responde, al parecer ocupado en mantener su mandíbula abierta y derramando el contenido de su copa en la alfombra mientras lo mira con los ojos más gigantes de su vida. Ohhh, piensa Will, lo rompí.

—Es tu cumpleaños, y sé que no lo celebras pero quería hacer algo que te gustase —contesta en respuesta a una pregunta que nadie ha hecho.

La sinapsis de Hannibal vuelve a operar y después de dos intentos habla—. ¿Has estado vestido así todo este rato?

Cabecea, viéndolo dejar la copa (casi vacía) en la mesilla, sin dejar de observarlo—. Me preparé apenas llegué y se suponía que tendrías que entrar al dormitorio y ¡voila!

Nota como traga duro, la manzana de Adán moviéndose en su garganta—. _Oh_ , Will —responde, levantándose y en segundos Will lo tiene al frente, brazos fuertes acorralándolo contra su torso—. Habría sacado a Sutcliffe a patadas —le dice al oído y luego lo besa con tanta fuerza como la primera vez.

Will solo se deja hacer, afirmándose de sus hombros y recargándose en la punta de sus dedos de los pies para besarlo bien, acercándolo hacia sí para sentir el ataque de su lengua.

Hannibal gruñe, bajando una de sus manos a su culo y acariciándolo con un movimiento circular. Su boca por fin se despega, gimiendo su nombre y bueno, Will sabe que le dio el mejor regalo de su vida. Hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conclusión y el prometido smut!

Hannibal observa las llamas humeantes de la chimenea y da un pequeño sorbo de su vino. No tiene realmente ganas de beber pero tampoco tiene ganas de ir a dormir porque tendrá que hablar con Will sobre lo ocurrido.

Convivir con otra persona nunca fue algo que creía sería parte de su vida. Principalmente por eso de ser un asesino caníbal, pero también porque en el fondo es demasiado posesivo de su independencia.

Hasta que encontró a un joven desgarbado y bellísimo en un hospital y su vida cambió para siempre. Will Graham es su tesoro más importante y querido, la única persona que ha amado de esta forma, cuando creía que sentimientos de esta clase eran intocables para él.

Pero lo ama: adora su cara arrugada los fines de semana cuando lo despierta para desayunar; ama verlo concentrado en un pensamiento, siempre caótico en cómo arma sus ideas, conexiones imprevistas y llenas de poesía; ama verlo con su perro, tratándolo como si fuera su familia, tan lleno de humanidad; adora la oscuridad detrás de sus ojos, la empatía con la que lo mira devuelta.

Ama su rostro precioso, digno de un artista renacentista, su propio San Sebastián. La calidez de su mirada y de sus labios, el sonrojo que nunca lo abandona cuando lo halaga y cuando la pasión lo apodera; su cuerpo fuerte y exquisito, sus muslos firmes y tonificados, ese culo delicioso con el que se pierde.

Claro que la convivencia no es tan fácil, pero desde que viven juntos, luego de haberlo recuperado tras haber creído destruir su relación, Hannibal se esfuerza por respetarlo y considerarlo.

Sabe que ahora cometió un error, que nunca debió de haber invitado a Sutcliffe, un cerdo como todos los demás. La acción fue casi automática y al no ver respuesta de Will en protesta, continúo con su plan.

Pero también le molesta la obstinación de Will.

Se encuentra deliberando esos pensamientos cuando siente la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrar junto con los pasos de Will, descalzo, bajar por las escaleras. Está listo para tratar con una de sus batallas verbales hasta que lo ve aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Y Hannibal cree morir, sí, fallecer en su sofá, escuchando el vino derramarse en su alfombra.

Porque ahí está Will, ojos azules resplandecientes en su magnífica cara, facciones desnudas sin la barba que siempre las acompañan. Sus pómulos y mandíbula resaltan, al igual que el rojo de sus labios, el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Incluso sus rizos, tan delicados, parecen brillar con mayor fuerza.

Y su cuerpo, su querido cuerpo vestido en un conjunto que hace que toda la sangre se reúna en su entrepierna. Aun con la baja iluminación generada por una sola lámpara puede notar que es un azul que hace juego con sus ojos, la tela deslumbrando la palidez de su piel, las medias enmarcando lo bien delineadas que son sus piernas, sus pantorrillas torneadas.

La pequeña tanga es la que lo mata, notoria debajo de los vuelos del _babydoll_ , cuya tela y encaje son casi transparentes dejando ver esos pequeños pezones que tanto adora. Aquí yace Hannibal Lecter, no cazado por la policía, sino que por el amor de su vida en lencería.

¡Por supuesto que habría sacado a patadas a Sutcliffe con Will vestido así!

No, debió haberlo sacado sí o sí, porque Will merece el mundo, concluye mientras se para y acorta los pasos que los alejan con la única misión de devorarle los labios, lo que hace en segundos.

Teniéndolo en sus brazos es un privilegio, un regalo. Lo besa como si fuera su aire, su alimento favorito. Will se separa un poco y Hannibal lo trata de seguir, besándole la mejilla, la quijada—. Hannibal —dice Will, una pequeña risa que termina en un quejido—, vamos a la cama, por favor.

Quiere tomarlo aquí mismo, pero se permite ir detrás de él, fijándose en cómo se mueven sus glúteos mientras sube las escaleras, en las ligas que los aprietan, en cuánto quiere ver cómo quedan rojos de placer.

Apenas ingresa por la puerta solo la cierra rápido para poder empujar a Will contra el colchón. Su amor se acomoda de espalda entre las almohadas, dejándose observar, abriendo sus piernas. El rubor en su rostro se esparce por toda la parte alta de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus pezones duros contra el encaje que sostiene sus pectorales.

Hannibal se retira con torpeza la ropa, sin importarle arrojarla al piso de manera descuidada. Ya desnudo, con su polla erguida, se abalanza contra Will, besando una tetilla y tocando la otra con su mano. Aprovecha de usar la otra para tocar su muslo, acariciar la piel debajo de la liga, subiendo los dedos hasta la entrepierna para tocarle la polla y la cabeza que resalta por el borde de la tanga.

—¡Hannibal! —maúlla Will, echando hacia atrás el cuello y levantando las piernas para poder dejarlas contra sus caderas—, sabía, ahh, sabía que te gustaría.

—Mi amor —suspira ante su pecho, observando como la tela humedecida por su saliva solo marca más las tetillas ya abusadas de Will. Levanta la mirada para verlo, observando su respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa satisfecha que le roba con un beso.

—Vamos, vamos —gime Will, enterrándole los talones en su espalda baja, moviendo sus manos en sus hombros y bíceps—, quiero que me cojas así, con esto puesto —le pide con voz excitada.

¿Cómo no obedecerlo? Abandona la mano en su tetilla para acariciar la piel de su cadera, moviendo los dedos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, tocando entre sus glúteos la delgada tela de la tanga que se mete entre esos exquisitos valles. El contacto lo hace gemir y arrancar con un dedo el hilo.

—¡Hannibal! —grita molesto Will.

Lo ignora, demasiado concentrado en no venirse en este preciso momento. Suelta su erección, sintiendo otro gemido de molestia, pero se permite acomodarse bien entre sus piernas, volviendo a masturbar su caliente polla, y con dos dedos de su otra mano palpita sus nalgas y el borde de su orificio que para su gratificación y sorpresa, se encuentra húmedo y abierto.

—Chiquillo travieso —gime y lo besa hambriento, sintiendo a Will estremecerse debajo de él y enterrarle las uñas en la espalda cuando lo penetra con sus dígitos, jugando con esa parte que tanto ama.

Le encanta tocarlo ahí. Will siempre enloquece cuando le hace el amor, su culo tan sensible, nervios que lo hacen llorar cuando lo estimula de esta forma. Su perfecto amor, siempre listo para recibirlo, siempre listo para abrir sus piernas, tan hambriento.

Lo penetra imitando el movimiento que hacen sus caderas, su propia erección chocando con la mano que masturba a Will.

—Fóllame ahora, Hannibal, no me hagas esperar —protesta Will, rostro sudado y sonrojado, ojos acuosos. Hannibal solo besa su mejilla, moviendo con lentitud sus dedos hasta retirarlos.

Se levanta lo suficiente para poder observar otra vez la vista, ahora con Will desarmado de pasión delante de él. Su torso se mueve con rapidez frente a las respiraciones fuertes; sus pezones rojos y mojados resaltan en la tela al igual que su polla hinchada y humedecida, tocando su vientre bajo; y su rostro lleno de frustración y deseo, tan hermoso como nunca antes lo ha visto.

—Quiero dibujarte —suspira.

Will, quien mantiene sus ojos semi cerrados, pestañas oscuras resaltándolos, los abre de par en par—. ¡Ni se te ocurra ahora! Estamos en medio de algo, maldita sea —termina de hablar y levanta un esbelto pie, empujando su torso y dándose vuelta en la cama.

—O me cojes ahora o me meteré al baño y puedes olvidarte de _esto_ —amenaza mirándolo por sobre el hombro, hundiendo su pecho en la cama y levantando su caderas, dejando su culo una perfecta visión: sus nalgas redondas lo suficientemente abiertas por sus rodillas separadas y entremedio su agujero dilatado, pestañeando con deseo.

No, esto es como morirá Hannibal Lecter.

Se tiene que apretar la base de su erección para no correrse, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios. Cuando se siente capacitado para continuar se pone encima de Will, entre sus rodillas separadas, acariciando esos muslos suaves debajo de sus medias.

—Me matarás —gime en sus rizos, besando una de sus orejas y lamiendo el lóbulo. Will gira el rostro, apoyándolo en la almohada y riendo entre gemidos.

Hannibal entierra dos dedos en su interior nuevamente, follándolo así besa su cuello y su espalda, notando el borde del _babydoll_ pegado a la piel sudada. Se separa solo un poco para acomodarlo mejor, poniendo una almohada debajo de sus caderas y sintiendo el temblor pasar por su cuerpo tras el contacto con su polla.

—Ay Hannibal, tú sí me vas a matar —lo escucha murmurar mientras se mueve contra el cojín.

Lo ignora otra vez, acariciando ambos muslos sin romper la liga que ata las medias. Sube las manos con suavidad, sintiendo la deliciosa piel lampiña hasta llegar a esos glúteos que solo quiere devorar. Es lo que hace, muerde la piel de uno, provocando un maullido alto, y con ambas manos separándolos, se encarga de besar el aro que está escondido y pidiendo por él.

Introduce solo la punta de su lengua, lamiendo el borde, sabiendo cuánto ama Will la acción, escuchando una letanía de maldiciones y de su nombre. Mueve el músculo con más fuerza, embistiéndolo así y sintiéndolo mover las caderas contra la almohada, disfrutando de la fricción.

Se lleva una de sus manos hacia su propia erección olvidada, masturbándose al ritmo de su lengua, queriendo prolongar este momento. Su otra mano, que mantiene separadas las nalgas, la ocupa para unirla al banquete introduciendo dos dedos en el agujero, masajeando primero el borde dilatado y luego ingresando al interior, sumándose a su lengua.

—Me voy _ahhh_ a venir —advierte Will, sus caderas moviéndose con más rapidez, follándose contra sus dedos—, y no te… dejaré cogerme- -

Su chiquillo, nunca permitiéndole tener toda su diversión. Con una última penetración profunda de su lengua, aleja su rostro de esos queridos glúteos, disfrutando el sonrojo en su piel y en su agujero abierto que parece temblar tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

Su propia mano también tiembla cuando deja de masturbarse, posicionándose arriba de Will, abarcando su cuerpo y besándole los hombros, una mano firme en su abdomen y la otra utilizándola para guiar su hinchado pene en ese preparado orificio.

Ambos gimen ante la acción porque Hannibal lo empala totalmente de un movimiento, atravesando su agujero y esfínter. El ritmo que se impone de inmediato es rápido, demasiado excitados para esperar por más tiempo. Hannibal lo penetra de modo salvaje, sabiendo que mañana Will se quejará y lo mirará malhumorado cuando sonría de manera engreída al verlo levantarse.

Sus caderas se mueven con intensidad y la mano que tiene en su vientre la sube para apretarle los pezones. Siente su clímax acercarse y se aleja un poco para poder ver la penetración; observando como las nalgas de Will rebotan en cada estocada, como su aro se abre para recibir su polla, húmedo y rojo, contrastando con el cobalto del borde de su lencería, de sus medias.

—¡ _Dios_ , Will! —gime con fuerza ante el erotismo de la imagen, tirándose sobre él y mordiendo su cuello, sintiéndolo apretar su interior en un orgasmo que causa espasmos fuertes en las paredes que abrazan su polla, haciéndolo correrse con ojos cerrados y mente perdida en el placer de su cuerpo.

Cuando logra retornar al mundo real y abrir los ojos, separarse es una agonía. Deposita un beso donde mordió la piel, oliendo a Will, quien todavía respira como si hubiera corrido una carrera y se encuentra desparramado en la cama, claramente descansando en su propia eyaculación.

Separarse sigue siendo una agonía cuando retira su miembro de aquel interior tan caliente y exquisito, dejando un poco de su semen salir por el borde maltratado del orificio que aún no se vuelve a cerrar.

Se acuesta a su lado, incapaz de levantarse y buscar una toalla para limpiarlos.

—Eres una bestia —murmura con voz adormilada Will, estirando como un gato su columna y volviendo a acostarse en la misma posición hasta que con un suspiro de esfuerzo se da vuelta—. Por un momento creí que romperías todo mi conjunto —dice, levantando una mano y tocando sus ligas y medias.

—¿Cómo podría romper tal pieza artística?

Will lo mira con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo. Con lentitud y suavidad desarma las ligas, tirándolas al lado de la cama, seguidas de sus medias—. Me estaba asfixiando —suspira, levantando una mano y desatando el amarre del _babydoll_ , cuyas tiras caen en su torso.

Hannibal se estira un poco, ayudándolo a sacárselo, acariciando con dulzura la piel. Lo lanzan con el resto de la ropa. Will suspira otra vez, retirando la funda de una almohada para pragmáticamente secarse el abdomen, aprovechando de pasarla superficialmente por su entrepierna y sus nalgas.

Un silencio cómodo los acompaña por unos minutos hasta que Hannibal lo rompe—. Te prepararé un baño, cariño.

Will se le acurruca, besando su pecho—. Una idea encantadora y en la que espero tu compañía.

Asiente aunque sabe que Will no lo ve, sus ojos cerrados—. Por supuesto —afirma y añade—: fue el mejor regalo —recibe una risa encantadora y feliz.

Escuchar eso es el mejor obsequio del mundo.

—Y tengo otros dos conjuntos, diferentes a este que te mostraré algún día.

No, eso es el mejor regalo de la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo van esas cuarentenas? Espero que bien y que se estén cuidando <3  
> Así que aquí termina la segunda parte jiji, cómo verán, cree otra serie así que si se me van ocurriendo historias dentro de este universo las podrán encontrar ahí.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen un tiempito puedan dejar un comentario, gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Will de verdad está jugando Snake en un Nokia, porque recuerden, es 2007 en este universo jajaja
> 
> Pensé en hacer pasar por varias calamidades a Will mientras se preparaba con su conjunto, pero luego me dio penita y vergüenza ajena, así que no. En el segundo cap, smut con el pov de Hannibal.  
> Espero que les guste y ya saben, siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir más <3


End file.
